1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steam ironing device comprising a steam iron having a housing, a heatable soleplate at the bottom side of said housing, and at least one atomization device, said ironing device comprising a water supply device, a steam generator for generating steam, heating means for heating the steam generator, a flow path between the steam generator and the atomizing device, a valve provided in the flow path between the steam generator and the atomizing device, and an electric pump for delivering water from said water supply device to said steam generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an ironing device is known from European Patent Application No. EP-A 1191140. This device is provided with a steam generator for generating hot steam. To obtain wet steam at an outlet of the atomizing device, water is inserted into the steam flow path towards the atomizing device by means of a second pump.